Out of this World
by Miyu Hinamori
Summary: Lisa never thought that this would happen to her. Why not her sister? She would've loved this. Why did she have to be the one to have been dropped right in the middle of a manga about a shrunken detective?
1. Prologue

I never believed in other worlds. Isn't this one enough?

I never thought that it could really be possible to travel to one either if they were true.

Life is ironic that way.


	2. It begins

"And then he said: 'How can one deduce the heart one loves.' And I was like 'Kyaaah!'"

"Would you knock it off? I don't mind you reading all that stuff, but don't drag me into it!"

"Oh come on, just try it. There's some pretty neat stuff. I'm sure you'll like at one of them. Especially Detective Conan. I'm sure you'd love it."

We are currently witnessing an ordinary day in the Williams household. Like always the youngest daughter Lisa, 16 years old, and the eldest daughter Lindsey, 18 years old, are arguing about Lindsey's hobby: reading manga. They're usually pretty close, but argued a whole lot. Especially about this.

"Ugh, leave me alone! I have to prepare for gym practice."

"Gym practice?" Lindsey looked at her watch and shrieked. "It's almost six! Why didn't you tell me!?" She rushed up the stairs, while Lisa rolled her eyes.

Sometimes her sister was so …stupid. Ok that's not very nice. Scatterbrained. Yeah that was nicer.

Their parents were abroad visiting relatives, so it fell to Lindsey to ride Lisa around. And she forgot sometimes, even if Lisa had been doing acrobatics for almost ten years, eight to be precise.

She heard a stumble at the stairs before Lindsey called out. "Didn't fall! Nothing to worry about!."

Lisa sighed and asked herself again how come she was the youngest.

"I'll drive the car up front!"

Fifteen minutes later and a bit late, they were at the gym.

"Right off you go. I'll try to call if I can't make it and then you'll have to"

"Take the bus. Yeah, I know. Not the first time, sis." And she walked away before Lindsey could say something else.

Lindsey on the other hand slumped on her chair. Sometimes her sister could be so … annoying. Not the right word but it fit a bit. Always acting more mature than she is. Yeah, sure she knew she didn't act like a typical elder sister, but this was her. She didn't want to be anything else. And for some reason it drove Lisa crazy.

Lindsey sighed her frustration out before driving away to her own appointment at music school.

~.~.~

Later that evening, Lisa was standing outside waiting for Lindsey with Nina, her partner for acrobatics.

"I'm sure she just got held up."

"I'm more annoyed with her not calling me." Lisa growled out before grabbing her phone and dialing her sister's number.

"Lindsey, where the hell are you?"

"Language." Lindsey chided automatically. "I'm almost there. I didn't call you because I thought I could make it, but there's something happening farther up, so I'm being held up. Get to the bus stop, I'll be able to pick you there. Nina's with you right? Tell her I can take her home too."

"To the bus then?" Nina asked after Lisa hung up.

"Yeah, she'll pick us up there."

"Oh great I'll be home sooner this way."

The bus stop was some good seven minutes walking, if you didn't take a shortcut.

"Come on, we'll go this way." Lisa tugged Nina into the direction of a small alley.

"Why? The bus is that way."

"Trust me, this way is faster."

"If you say so."

The alley had nothing special to it, besides being remarkably clean. It was just a small opening between houses just large enough for two people to walk next to each other. And yet as soon as she started walking in the alley, an uneasy feeling came over Nina.

"I don't like it in here."

"Really Nina? It's just an alley."

"There's something here. Don't you feel it?"

Lisa fidgeting her bag confirmed her suspicion. "See you feel it out!"

"It' s probably nothing. Come one, Lin's waiting."

And just as she took another step, something started growing in the air before them. It looked like a giant black spot, smack-dab before them in the air. But it felt very strange, like nothing they had ever felt.

Despite the dread that started growing inside of her, Lisa reached out to it.

"What is it?" she whispered and Nina heard that despite the fear she felt, Lisa was genuinely curious about it.

"Don't touch it!" she creamed in fright, but she was too late. Lisa had touched the black spot and suddenly she was sucked inside it with a scream.

And then it was gone.

No frightful feeling. No black spot.

And no Lisa.

Nina just stood there in complete shock for a minute orso.

"Okay, Lisa, not funny." She yelled before turning around, expecting her to stand behind her.

Nothing. An empty alley.

"Seriously Lisa, you can come out! I'm really impressed. How did you do that?"

Turn. Nothing.

Dread filled her again and she started running through the alley, yelling for Lisa.

Before she knew it she was out of the alley. There just like Lisa had said was the bus stop. And next to it was Lindsey standing before her car.

As soon as Lindsey saw Nina, she smiled and walked up to her.

"Hey Nina, there you are. Where did you come from? I didn't see you coming. Where's Lisa? She was supposed to tell you we could bring you along."

No Lisa in the alley. No Lisa with her sister.

"Hey, what's up? You look a little upset." Lindsey asked, concerned for Nina.

"She-she was right th-there." Nina began stumbling over her words. "I told her no to touch… it, but I was to-too late."

"Nina, you're not making any sense. Calm down." Lindsey soothed the younger girl.

Taking a few calming breaths Nina continued. "There was a … thing. Looked like a black hole, but… it wasn't. She disappeared." Looking Lindsey in the eye, she choked out: "She was right there and then she wasn't."

Lindsey couldn't believe it. Lisa, gone? Gone where?

"Where?" she whispered.

Nina looked at the alley, before running back into it, with Lindsey following her.

"Lisa! Lisa!" they called for her. They ran through the alley and back again.

But Lisa wasn't there. She wasn't anywhere.

* * *

So. Yes, I'm procrastinating 'Epilogue' again. I know. I'm terrible. But this story has been on my shelf for a while with already six chapters to it (still not complete) and I just need to type it up.

Lisa is based on my own sister, who absolutely abhors manga/anime. Lindsey of course is based on me. i knwo these stories aren't very popular, but I try my best to make sure I don't Mary-Sue them. I know my sister very well, though we still fight very often and I'd like to say I know myself pretty well too. And this was just fun to write, you know, because it's fun to imagine how she would react in situations like this.

Parallel worlds could be true, so maybe we're all stories in an other universe.

And don't worry, 'Epilogue' isn't on hiatus. I just need the find the right motviation for it. Because seriously, how can you write a story without the prper motivation.

Second chapter will be up soon. ^^


	3. Out of this World

Black.

It's black everywhere.

'Maybe if I open my eyes… Oh my head!... I'll do it in a few more seconds. I'm lying on the ground. Why am I lying on the ground?'

Very inelegant Lisa scrambled to her feet.

"Ah, my head. It's going to explode."

Slowly she dared herself to open her eyes. It was dark out, probably pretty late in the evening, judging by the moon. She was in an alley, but not the one she had taken to the bus stop.

'Where is this? Where's Nina?' She repeated that out loud.

"Nina! Where are you?"

No answer.

"Lindsey? Are you there?"

Silence.

"Not funny, guys!"

She waited a bit longer for a reply this time, but still there was none.

"Ugh, guess they're not here. Where in freaking hell is this place? Okay, first things first, get on the main street." Then she stopped. "Ugh, talking to yourself. First sign of madness."

She straightened herself up and waited for her head to get a bit better before she walked to the end of the alley. She glanced into the street and immediately offered her verdict.

"Definitely not Kansas anymore. This doesn't even look like London. How'd I get here?"

From what she could see, she was on the outskirts of some city. Some ten meters away a river flowed and she could see a bridge further along. The buildings were all tall and…

Suddenly she heard some footsteps coming her way. She immediately hid behind a bin. A man walked into the alley, obviously really nervous for some reason.

'What's he doing here this late at night? And why am I even hiding?'

She didn't have time to contemplate that thought further, because two more men approached the alley.

One was a bulky man wearing sunglasses and the other…

When she saw the other, Lisa was glad she had hid.

The other was taller and had long silver hair. Just like Sunglasses he was wearing a trench and fedora. But when Silver scanned his environment and his eyes passed the bin behind which Lisa was hiding, she felt a freezing chill.

His eyes were cold, so very cold and she cringed to make herself smaller. Eventually she could breath again when they both entered the alley.

'What's wrong with me? What's wrong with him? His eyes…' She shivered again. She didn't how to describe that fear that had permeated her body when she had looked into his eyes.

"Good evening, Tanaka-san." Mr. Silver spoke with a tone that would make you want to scream, but the effect was lost on Lisa, as she was too confused about hearing a language she didn't understand.

It sounded familiar though. She inched around the bin to get a better look.

"G-good evening. Listen, I-I know I don't have the money, b-but if you would just give me three days, I can get it and-"

"Spare us, Tanaka-san." Mr. Sunglasses spoke with a gruff voice. "We already gave a week of delayal. You know the rules: Pay up or… If you can't we'll find someone else to take your place."

"No, please! I'll get you the money. I just need more time. Please!"

Mr. Silver pulled out a gun in one fluid motion and put it on Tanaka's forehead.

"Time's up." He said and pulled the trigger.

**BAM!**

Tanaka fell on the ground, hole in the head.

Time went in slow-motion for Lisa.

She heard the gibberish from the trio and then everything changed.

She had seen the gun on the Tanakasan person, she had heard the 'Time's up', barely understood because of the sudden language switch, although he had said it perfectly and then the gunshot.

Someone had died.

Someone just died right there.

"Hmph, let's go, ani-" Vodka couldn't finish 'aniki', because he was interrupted by a scream.

A girl.

"Who's there!?"

'Run.' The thought flashed through Lisa's mind in lightning speed. 'Run or you're dead.'

Without another second of hesitation she ran from the crime-scene. But she was seen.

"Hold it, you!" she heard behind her and though she couldn't understand, she understood the intention and ran faster.

It was dark, they probably didn't see her face and she was known at her gym club as a very fast runner. Not long, but fast, so if she put in enough speed, she could probably shake them off and hide. She headed over to the river, thinking she could hide in the water and maybe swim away. There wasn't any other hiding place nearby and even if there was these guys knew this neighbourhood better than she did.

When she was almost at the river, she dropped her bag and without any ballast she ran even faster.

She was almost at the river when she heard a 'bam', just like earlier, and then she felt an excruciating pain in her side. Surprised she let out a scream and fell, gripping the wound.

'God, it hurts!' Her hand touched something wet, but her panicked brain didn't work properly, couldn't process what it was.

Moments later Gin caught up to her, finally seeing who had spied on them.

"Kids these days." He spat, disgusted at himself that they hadn't noticed her.

"Aniki, who is it?" Vodka called out, keeping an eye on their surroundings.

"Just a kid. I hit her, so I'll throw her out in the river. There's no way she'll be able to survive."

He knelt next to her and pulled a small case out of his coat. 'Just in case.' and took a red and white pill out of it before it in her mouth. Lisa had passed out, so she swallowed the pill as Gin poured water in her mouth. He then picked her up and threw her in the river.

"Just your luck." Gin sneered as he watched her sink.

"Aniki! Someone's coming!" Thankful that he had thought to give the girl the pill, Gin quickly got to Vodka.

"Scram!" And the two disappeared in the night.

"Oi, wait!"

~.~.~

_Because Japanese is becoming the main language now, I'll be underlining English now._

~.~.~

"I can't believe ya let yourself be caught so easily."

"Hey, there were three grown men against four kids. I'd like to see you even try to get out of that situation."

"Except I never will be in such a situation, 'caus I ain't a lil' kid."

Edogawa Conan, aka Kudo Shinichi, and Hattori Heiji were walking down the river, remembering old cases they had solved. Conveniently they were close to one of the crime scenes.

"So where'd ya say it all happened?"

Conan looked at his surroundings and then saw the building in question.

"Just over" A gunshot, someone screamed. "there."

They shared a look before starting to run. Some distance from them they saw two shadows running away.

"Oi, wait!" Hattori yelled, but the shadows had disappeared. He was distracted by something in the water.

Wait…

That wasn't something!

"Oi, Kudo! There's someone in the water."

"Well go get him! What do you suppose I can do?"

Hattori cringed at the thought of the cold water, but quickly sat down to take off his shoes socks and jacket before jumping in the water.

With his kendo-trained arms he quickly reached the person, who had already disappeared in the water. When he came up, he noticed it was a she.

"Got her!" He yelled back to Conan. He was about to swim back, when he felt the girl burning up.

'Wow, better get her up and dry as quick as I can.'

A spasm surged through the girl and he felt her shudder and tensing before she started shrinking to his surprise. In just a few seconds she was considerably lighter.

"Hattori! Grab on!" Thinking Hattori was having troubles swimming with the girl in hands, Conan had taken his suspenders off and lengthened them before throwing them to him. Still in a stupor by what had happened Hattori didn't question it and grabbed on, tugging on it twice.

When Conan felt the tugs, he held on a tree before pushing the button to return the suspenders to their original length.

When they were on solid ground, Conan immediately took his jacket off as he saw the shotwound and pressed it to it. The girl winced and Conan did so too in sympathy.

"Who would shoot a little girl?"

"Not a little girl, Kudo." Hattori started gravely.

"What do you mean?"

"She was just a bit smaller than me when I got to her. Just before ya threw me your suspenders, she shrunk."

Conan's eyes widened and he stared at her. Only now he noticed the large clothing and heavy breathing.

Another victim?

He snapped himself out of it. "Anyways, we'll figure that out later. Go get your motor, we have to bring her to Hakase."

"On it!" With that Hattori hurried away and Conan turned back to her. Pushing the wound again to stop the bleeding.

After wincing once more, the girl opened her eyes in a daze.

"Lindsey? Is that you?" Conan quirked an eyebrow. Well it was to be expected, she didn't look Japanese or Asian at that.

"I'm sorry, there's no Lindsey here. Don't move, you're still bleeding."

She looked up as if she hadn't noticed him before.

"Do I know you? It's like… I've seen you before."

"I don't think so. Try to stay awake." He nearly ordered her. What was taking Hattori?

She stared at him for a while and then right before she lost consciousness again, she whispered."

"Ah, I remember. My… sister showed me a drawing of a boy who looked like you… Conan, the shrunken detective."

Conan's eyes widened considerably.

" Oi, what do you, what do you mean? Oi!" he asked her nearly yelling, but she was already out of it.

"Kuso!"

* * *

First of all I'd like to thank zXFallenAngelsXz for her kind review and favoriting this story. Then I would like to thank Ayu12 for following and favoriting it and doing the same for me. ^^ Thanks to you both.

Also I would like to thank the people who even took the time to just read it.

Now then, the story finally picks and the next chapter promises some more drama.

Please consider visiting my profile too for my other stories. :D

Questions can be asked by simply reviewing or pm'ing, but I'm also down for one word reviews. :)


	4. Waking up

_I'm extremely sorry for the delay. I know I promised you this two weeks ago, but I didn't finish it before my exams and so it was delayed like this. I hope you will still continue to read this story, even with my horrible deadline skills._

* * *

(English is back to main language now, so underlining the Japanese. Sorry for the many switches.)

"_Say Lin, what're you doing?"_

"_Just looking up some pictures. Want to join me?"_

_Having nothing better to do at the moment, Lisa shrugged and grabbed a chair to sit next to Lindsey who was sitting behind the computer._

"_What pictures are you looking for?"_

_Lindsey smiled faintly. "You won't like the answer."_

_Lisa gave a loud dramatic sigh. "Let me guess: anime?"_

"_Close. Manga"._

"_Same thing."_

"_No, it isn't."_

_Lisa rolled her eyes and dropped it. They argued about that way too much._

"_You almost done? Let's look for something we both like or let's play a game. I'm bored and in the mood for Jungle Speed."_

"_Fine, give me just a second." Lindsey said while saving the drawing of a young bespectacled boy with a butterfly on his nose._

"_That's drawn pretty awfully." Lisa offered her verdict._

"_No, it resemble s the original really well. It's just the author's style. You get used to it. I showed you Detective Conan already, right?"_

"_Yeah, the detective boy who shrunk because of a poison, lives with his best friend, but can't tell her it's him or that he loves her."_

"_Yes, roughly. There is a lot of mystery mixed in. I'm sure you'd like it."_

"_No, thank you. I don't need to be infected like you. I'll waste my time with something else."_

"_It's not a waste of time, there's some pretty useful stuff in it. Like how long until a corpse gets stiff and how to delay it or what to do when you're poisoned by a snake or"_

"_Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna need that one."_

"_You never know, this kind of information is what could save your life." Lindsey dramatically proclaimed._

~.~.~

'Ugh, what was with that dream? Why am I dreaming about a thing that happened days ago? Aah, I want to sleep, it's probably still six in the morning. Who's talking so loudly this early in the morning? If it's Lindsey, I'm gonna kill her when I wake up. Aah, I wish they would shut up.'

"Shut up." She growled out loud, still half asleep. "I'm trying to sleep here."

"Hey, she's awake."

"I don't think so. Just talking in her sleep. Try to keep it down a bit, Hattori."

'Hmm, that's not English, is it? Where have I heard that before? Nah, not awake yet' Lisa thinks as she turns over. I'm not hearing things clearly.'

"What for? She needs ta wake up so we can ask her stuff."

"Let it go Hattori, she just got shot and if you saw what you think you saw"

"I definitely saw what I saw."

"then she's also been poisoned."

'Nope, apparently not imagining things. And that jibber-jabber is clearly Japanese. Is Lindsey watching an anime in her room? I wish she'd turn down the sound.'

Suddenly Lisa remembered all that had happened and her eyes flew open. Back of a couch.

She turned over and saw a dark-skinned guy about her age sitting next to the kid that looked like the picture Lindsey had shown her. The both of them kept arguing and hadn't noticed her waking up. She had thought the kid had been a dream, but apparently he wasn't.

She blinked a few times to adjust to the lights and groaned.

'Not a dream then.' Her mind grumbled.

She tried to sit up – no point in just lying there waiting for them to notice she was awake – and winced when she did.

"Easy there, ojou-chan." An older man in his mid-fifties, who she hadn't noticed, approached her. "If you move too briskly your wound will open."

She smiled somewhat lost at him. "I'm sorry, but I didn't understand what you said. Can you speak English?"

This seemed to surprise him.

"I told you already, Hakase, she's a gaijin." The little boy said to him and then turned to Lisa.

"He's professor Agasa, you're at his house now. He said that you shouldn't move around too much or else the wound will open up."

Her hands went to her stomach as she gently touched it.

"I was shot, wasn't I?"

"Um yeah. You don't remember?"

"I was a bit out of it. I felt the pain and heard the shot, but didn't really link it together. It isn't something that happens in daily life, right?"

She hoped to see some smiles at that weak attempt to joke, but nobody reacted.

'Riiiight.' She proceeded her inspection and found it to be bandaged, but she could still guess where it was by pressing it a bit. She hoped it wouldn't scar.

"Damn those MIB."

"Excuse me?"

"Those guys who shot me. They were dressed in black. So MIB. Men in Black."

She felt the atmosphere grow heavier and saw the kid and guy exchange some glances.

'Ok, something is going on here and I don't like it.'

"Oi, Shini-Conan-kun, what did she say?" the old man asked the little kid.

"She was shot by men dressed in black." Lisa guessed the little kid was translating it for him when the man's expression changed to fit the others.

"Hakase, go get Haibara. She needs to be here too."

"Yes, yes she does. I'll be right back."

Meanwhile Lisa was closely observing the kid.

"Say, English isn't your first language, is it?"

That startled Conan a bit.

"Ah, no."

"Wow, quite impressive of you to be able to translate for others at your age. How old are you? Six?"

The dark-skinned teen burst out laughing and the boy's eyebrow started to twitch. Letting out a grumbled "Thanks." , he send a glare to the teen and turned back to Lisa.

"Anyway, what did those men look like?"

"Hmm, I didn't see them that well, but they're hard to miss. One had long silver hair and the other was smaller and bulky with large sunglasses. I think he had black hair but it was dark and they both were wearing fedoras with trenchcoats. I mean what's up with that?" she asked the kid and then she only noticed how tense he was.

He looked angry with his teeth clenched and hands in fists.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Fine." He muttered, but now she definitely knew he was angry. Angry at what? Angry because she was shot? Aw, wasn't he a cutie.

"Kudo, was it them?" The teen asked him.

"Yeah." The kid muttered, voice rising with each word. "It can only be them. And they were right there, Hattori! We let them escape!"

'Wow, he's very upset.' She wanted to say something to him, say it was ok, but she locked eyes with the teen and read a warning in them: 'Don't.'

"Kudo, I'll take over. Ya need to cool off a bit. There's nothing ya could've done. Aight?"

The kid nodded reluctantly and sat back on the safe, feet hanging off the edge. The teen turned to her.

"So, what happened really? You know I was taking a walk with this kid and suddenly we heard a gunshot and someone screaming. When we got there those guys had fled and you were in the water. Do you remember any of that?"

"Mostly like a blur. The water was very cold." She shuddered as she remembered those frightful moments. "I couldn't scream and my arms felt like lead and there was so much pain everywhere… I think I blacked out after that, because the next thing I remember is seeing the little kid." She nodded to him and he gave a nod back. She wanted to ask his name, but she was interrupted.

"So why were you shot? Just to make sure you weren't involved into anything illegal." The teen asked her.

She blushed out of embarrassment. "I was there by accident, I swear. I was going home after gym practice and my sister was coming to pick me up and…" she strained to remember what happened after that but her memory came up with nothing.

'Right I'll get on that later.'

"Anyways when I came to, it was dark out and I was in some alley I didn't recognize. Just as I stepped out of it, this man approached it and I hid behind a bin. I don't even know what came over me and just as I thought I was being ridiculous and wanted to come out, 'They' came." She shivered.

Conan nodded: he knew the feeling all too well.

"They got into an argument. I didn't understand what they said, but the word money came up a lot. What does it mean?"

"Money." The two said simultaneously.

Lisa blinked but brushed it off. Now came the hard part.

"Then suddenly Mr. Silver pulled out a gun, said 'Time's up' and, and…" her words stop.

Hattori put a hand on her shoulder to calm her. Never mind seeing a crime scene, she actually saw a murder before her own eyes!

"It's okay, we understood. Just skip that part." She nodded to him gratefully, but couldn't help notice how huge and heavy his hand seemed. How big was this guy really?

"Well, I freaked out after that. Might have screamed." She laughed nervously. "My mind went like 'Holy shit' and I bolted. Of course they saw me and chased me, but I'm pretty fast. Did you find a bag somewhere near the river bench? I dropped it to run faster."

"Yes, we did. Is this yours?" Hattori showed her a rather big bag adorned with a Hawaiian flower pattern.

"Yes, that's the one! Thank you. I don't know what I would do without it." Lisa beamed at him and took the bag. "Hmm. It's heavier than I remember." She opened it and started rummaging through the contents.

"Lessee. My wallet. Money… All here. ID, Discount card,"

"Can I see that? Your ID?"

"Um, yeah sure." Lisa replied, not knowing what he would do with it. "As long as you give it back."

As Hattori took it from her, he nearly let out a gasp as his suspicions came true. The ID showed a picture of a girl at least ten years older than the one who claimed to be its owner. He showed it to Conan, who nodded gravely in response, face showing an expression definitely not fit for a six-year old.

"Is there something wrong with my ID?"

"Oh, no nothing's wrong." Hattori hurriedly answered. "I mean, you _are_ Williams Lisa, right?"

"Oh, right I didn't introduce myself. Yes, I'm Lisa Williams. What are your names?"

"Oh right. Well the professor is Agasa Hiroshi. But you can just call him professor."

"Professor? What kind of professor is he?"

"Well, it's more that he's an inventor. We call him professor because his first name Hiroshi is written with the same kanji as professor. Ah, kanji are"

"Yes, I know what they are. They are the words signs you use instead of letters. You are Japanese, right? My sister loves Japan and doesn't hesitate to tell me all the things she has learned about it. I picked some stuff up."

"Oh, that's convenient. Well, I'm Hattori Heiji."

"Nice to meet you, Heiji."

"Um, Hattori is my last name."

"Yes, I know. You reverse your name and last name, right?"

"Yes, but it's a bit weird for strangers to call you by your first- oh doesn't matter. You can call me Heiji."

"And you can call me Lisa. Don' t call me Liz, I hate that. Or Lizzie."

"Right, nice to meet you , Lisa-san. Right you were telling us that you dropped your bag. What happened after that."

He could guess what happened after that, but he had to divert Lisa's attention from Conan.

Right after he returned with his motorcycle to pick the two children up, Kudo told him about what Lisa had said before losing consciousness again.

It was of utmost importance that she was distracted from his identity, until they knew what they were dealing with.

Luckily it worked.

"Oh, right. Well there isn't much to say, really. Just when I reached the riverbench, I was shot and fell quite roughly on the ground. It's kinda fuzzy after that. I was in a lot of pain. One of them came to me and I'm not sure what happened. I drank something and… It's all really messed up in my head so I don't remember clearly."

"You drank something? Definitely? Nothing else?"

"Well, a pill maybe? I'm rubbish at swallowing pills, it always feels like it is stuck in my throat and I kinda remember that feeling right before he picked me up and threw me in the river. God that was hell. I hurt like hell, couldn't swim, the water was everywhere and everything burned."

She swallowed. "Heiji?"

"Uh hai- yes?"

"You were the one who got me out right? Thank you."

"No problem. I hope you're feeling better."

"Oh, yes I do. It still hurts, but it could be worse, right?"

The guys chuckled nervously.

"Could you excuse us for a moment?"

"Oh yes, sure. It's your house."

Conan and Hattori moved out of her earshot.

"I think she's really telling the truth."

"I don't know, who's saying she ain't a part of tha BO an' jus distracting us with tha shrinking stuff."

"If they knew, I would be dead already. And probably you too."

"But what if this is all part of tha plan, ta give ya a false sense of security? An' how did she know about ya?"

"She said her sister showed her a picture of a boy who looks like me. She didn't say it was me."

"She said 'shrunken detective' and tha only one who fits that description is you. That little nee-chan sure isn't one."

While they were arguing, Lisa was still rummaging her bag in search of a particular item.

'Now, where is that thing? I was sure I put it in…Here! My mirror. Oh no, it's a picture of me when I was little. I didn't know I had one… like this…'

* * *

So yeah here it is, the third chapter. Where the story finally gets going. The next chapter will take some serious revising from me, but it will definitely be up within the next two weeks.

Please review and read my other stories. :D


	5. I'm a regular girl in a manga world

_Right. My extreme sincere apologies for being so late. At least I managed to publish this before I go on vacation. For a month and a half. So you'll have to very patient because after that I have major exams. O woe is mine. I hate exams!_

_No worries in September I'll be back. In the meantime enjoy this new chapter. :D_

* * *

"I bet she's playing dumb on us for a reason."

"She just doesn't realise it yet. Happened to me. Your body feels a bit weird but you see everything in proportion. My big clothing, being picked up by an officer and everybody towering over me didn't make me realise what had happened. And I was so confused when they all talked to me like I was a little kid."

"How'd ya figure it out?"

"Saw myself in the mirror. I gotta tell you, that was one of the scariest mo-"

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!?"

The boys turned back to their guest. She had a mirror in her hand and was frantically overlooking her tiny body.

"Ya felt like that?"

"Yes, but I didn't scream. I just made sure to get the hell out of the policestation. They wanted to take me to the kiddy corner."

Hattori snorted at this, attracting Lisa's attention.

"What's so funny?! Does this look funny to you? Oh let's laugh at the little girl who just found out she's little." She snapped at him.

Hattori stopped immediately and even took a step back.

'Ya gotta be freakin' kidding me. She's just like Kazuha or Mouri when she's angry at Kudo. Why are all tha girls I meet like this?'

"Ea-easy now, I was laughing at something Ku-Conan said. Aah! Kudo, why'd ya stomp me?"

"Because you almost said my real name to her and then said my fake one." Conan hissed at him.

Hattori gulped and looked at Lisa, who didn't react immediately.

And then her face changed to slight panic.

"Conan? Don't tell me his name is Conan? Oh god, is he shrunk? Like really? Why me? I don't even read this stuff. This can't be real. You can't be real."

Conan stepped closer to her.

"It's okay. I'm sorry to say this, but this is very real. You have been forced to take a poison by the people who shot you. They also did this to me."

"No, you don't understand." She interrupted him. "You can't exist. How can you exist?"

"I know it's hard to believe, but I do exist."

"No, I don' think that's what she means. You don't make any sense. What do you mean when you say that we can't be real? And how do you actually know his name?"

Lisa just pinched herself and mumbled: "Great not waking up."

"Or you're not dreaming. Now, answer my questions. Please?" he added, seeing her distress.

Lisa took a few calming breaths.

"Because you're from an anime."

This they hadn't expected.

"Eeeh!"

"Well, well, isn't this interesting." A voice drifted from the door. As Lisa turned to the door, she saw a girl, about her apparent age standing next to the professor.

"I didn't think you would say something like that."

"Haibara! How long have you been there?"

"Just after she started to tell what happened to her. Hello, my name is Haibara Ai."

Lisa groaned. "Oh don't tell me you're shrunk too?"

"That I am. How did you know?"

"No kid acts like that. At least no kids I know. And then there's the fact that I know there's a shrunk girl too. Why me, why me?" she bemoaned quietly. "How old are you?" she asked struck by a thought.

"Twenty years."

"Older than me. And you?" she asked Conan.

Conan scratched the back of his head. "Well, I guess there's no reason to hide it. I'm sixteen."

"Right, just like me then. And you? You look like you're our age, but are you shrunk or not?"

"Nah, this is my actual age. Don't like shrinking." He added with a laugh.

Haibara moved closer to Lisa. "So then, enough stalling. What did you mean when you said we're from an anime?"

Lisa snorts. "Like you're gonna believe me. I can scarcely believe it myself."

"You can try. And the sooner you tell us, the faster we can help you."

Lisa hesitates a bit before she answers.

"My sister. She watches anime day and night. Well she actually reads that stuff more, but she watches it too. Anyway there's this one she particularly likes and tries to get me to read it too. It's called 'Detective Conan'."

Everyone turns to look at Conan, who tries to rationally get this in his head without getting a headache.

"Like there's an anime about me?"

"And a manga."

"Why would anyone read that? Where would it even start?"

"I don't know, I don't like manga or anime. I don't watch your show, but my sister likes it because there's a lot of suspense in it and mystery. Oh and she practically squeals over the love story in it."

"L-love story?" Conan stutters as his face turns bright crimson, which earns him some teasing elbow pokes from Hattori and an amused smile from Haibara.

"As for where it starts, as far as I remember from my sister telling me: you solve a crime at an amusement park with your girlfriend" Another blush and a "She's not my girlfriend!". "You follow the bad guys and get shrunk. Then you start to live with your girlfriend."

"Ya know, Kudo, your life is weird enough to have a manga made about it." Hattori laughs.

"Hattori, how would you feel if it was you and it started when you were handcuffed to Kazuha?" This shuts him up.

"But if you're real, does that mean I'm in Japan?"

The detectives glanced at each other before Hattori answered: "Well yeah, where did you think we were?"

Lisa groaned. "In London or some part of it that I'm not familiar with, in the house of a recent immigrant. Where in Japan am I?"

"Beika, Tokyo."

"Well at least it's the capital."

"Do you know the Kaitou Kid?" Haibara suddenly asked. She had been scrutinizing Lisa for a while and a theory started forming in her mind. Unfortunately the rest couldn't keep up with her thought process.

"Eeh?" "Haibara what are you talking about suddenly?" She ignored the shrunken detective and repeated herself.

"Do you know the Kaitou Kid?"

Both the detectives shrugged at each other, with same though on their minds: 'How wouldn't anyone know about Kaitou Kid?'

"He sounds familiar?" Lisa's answer nearly toppled them both over. Conan is the first one to recover.

"Oi, oi, are you serious?"

Lisa just looked at him blankly, starting to get annoyed. "Yes, I'm serious. What is this Kaitou Kid? How should I know him?"

"Well, Kaitou is the Japanese way of saying it, so how about Phantom Thief Kid? Or Phantom Thief 1412?"

"Nope those are complete blanks. Who is he?"

Before the detectives could put in their two cents, Haibara continued.

"Kaitou Kid is an elusive thief of large diamonds all over the world, although recently he keeps himself to Japan. Ten years ago he suddenly disappeared without a trace, before reappearing again this year. His primary weapons are illusions, magic tricks and a pistol that shoots playing cards. He mantains a non-violence policy, never hurting anyone on his heists. Everytime before he comes to steal something, he sends a card to the police announcing when, where and what he's going to steal. He turns the heist itself into a grand show, always attracting a large audience and returning the diamond after a day or two. No-one's ever been able to arrest him or figure out his identity."

"He sounds cool, although the announce cards sound a bit stupid."

"No-one why he does what he does."

"Right, Haibara and why are you suddenly bringing this up?" "Yeah nee-chan why are you telling her this?"

Haibara smirks at them. "And you call yourselves detectives." Turning away before they protest, she continues.

"The story about Kaitou Kid is exceptional. A Phantom Thief who was never caught and known all over the world. Given all these facts I think it's weird that a teenage girl from London hasn't heard of him, when everyone else in the world has."

Finally the detectives understood what she meant.

"Yeah, that is strange, I have to admit, but what does that mean? That she's not from this world?" Hattori jokingly said.

Even though he hadn't meant it seriously, Conan saw no humor in Haibara's eyes.

"You're not serious, are you? But that's impossible!"

"Says the shrunken detective. Oh and didn't your beloved Holmes say this. How did it go again? When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable,"

"Must be the truth." Conan finishes.

Everyone went silent after that.

"So I'm in another world where you guys are real. Wonderful." Lisa says matter-of-factly.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Hattori bursts out.

"Well my sister already had theories about other worlds, so I'm not surprised there are. Beside I'm here now, nothing can change that. The question is: how do I get back?"

"Do you have any idea what could have caused this?"

"Hmm, I forgot about it, but maybe… It's most likely that black hole in the alley when I was still with my friend Nina. One moment I'm still next to her, wondering what it is. Next I'm waking up in that other alley."

"How could you forget that?" Both detectives yell.

"Chill, ok? I just did. In the past evening I've been spirited away from my home to another universe, been shot and shrunk. I don't know a lot about science, but that's a lot of stress on a human body. So forgive for forgetting something. I'd like to see you in my place. Jeesh!"

She rolls her eyes and jumps off the couch.

To immediately fall on the floor.

"Yaowch! This is high up." She exclaims in surprise.

"It seems you already forgot you situation, Lisa." Haibara says. "You do know that even if you find that 'portal' and return to your world, you'll still be as small as you are now. You won't magically return to your original size. This isn't magic." She continues. "This is science."

"O-oi, Haibara." Conan shuts himself up when Lisa stands up. She turns to the other girl, glaring at her. And a Williams glare is quite a force to behold.

"And what do you recommend I do?" Lisa asks her, her voice ice cold. "Stay stuck like this forever? To be honest, I'd rather stay stuck like this in my own world where you guys are in those books."

"I think the decision has already been made for you." Haibara responds, not backing away an inch.

"Haibara, knock it off!" Patience lost, Conan interrupts the two girls, before WWIII* breaks out.

"Lisa-san, please forgive Haibara, she can be rather harsh. But I do think it's better if you stay with us for a while. We know your situation and can help you. We can arrange everything for you and with your data, I'm sure Haibara will be able to find the antidote easier. And since you found a way to our universe, there's probably a way back. We can help with that too. What do you say?"

He raises his hand to shake hers.

Lisa looks at him, deciding what she should do.

* * *

*I am not making a joke about world wars here. That is serious stuff. Rather, this is a reference to an amazing fic I read where they made this comparison too and I just love it! It's a Ranma fanfiction called 'Equal Halves' from ClassicalGal. Go read it, it's worth it!

Have a nice vacation! :D


End file.
